Je pense à toi
by Akagamie
Summary: A quoi Red peut-il penser, au sommet du Mont Argenté ? OS UA Lime.


**Auteur : Akagamie**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (et tant mieux, qui c'est ce que se serait devenu)**

**Blabla : Je m'excuse des fautes qu'il pourrait rester. **

**J'ai écrit cette fic d'après la version soulsilver de pokémon. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvais penser Red et... ben j'ai trouvé cette réponse. **

**Vous pouvez considérer cette fic comme une sorte suite de «Je serais maître de la Ligue», mais il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ~**

Je pense à toi

C'est enfin la dernière paroi. Je me hisse à la force de mes bras et je me retrouve à plat ventre sur la neige, au somment du Mont Argenté .Je reprend mon souffle rapidement et me relève, je n'ai pas envie que mes vêtements soit mouillés par le temps qui fait. Je me tourne vers le nord, ignorant l'averse de flocons s'accrochant à mes cheveux, ainsi que les grêlons qui me giflent le visage.

C'est beau. Pas le panorama, malgré que ce soit le plus haut pic de Kantô et Jotho, car il est caché par le gris de la météo. Ce qui est beau, c'est le tourbillon du vent qui charrie les flocons, traçant dans le ciel neigeux des arabesque blanche sur un fond gris.

C'est le même spectacle tout les jours ou presque, mais il reste toujours aussi unique à mes yeux, se renouvelant continuellement dans les formes. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, avec moi pour contempler ce spectacle. Je ne regarde pas les corniches qui sont en dessous moi. Le vert sombre des sapins ferait tâche dans les tons grisés du jeu du vent matérialisé par la neige.

Il s'est arrêter de grêler. J'esquisse un sourire, il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Soudain, je vois son visage à travers la neige. Je secoue la tête. Ce mirage-là est trop fréquent à mon goût. Je pose mon sac légèrement rapiécé par le temps et m'assoit dessus. Je ferme les yeux.

C'est froid la neige.

_Il est là, derrière moi. Je le sens. Je n'entends pas ses pas à cause du vent, mais bientôt, je sens sa chaleur à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui. Il me regarde avec son insupportable sourire en coin, comme s'il se moquait de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre malgré moi._

_Je me lève, il se contente de m'ouvrir ses bras et je me jette dedans. Je le sers contre moi, enfoui mon nez dans son cou. J'aime son odeur. Elle me rassure, elle me protège contre je ne sais quoi._

_« Tu m'as manqué, chuchotai-je contre son cou. »_

_Il ne répond rien et j'ignore s'il m'a entendu et je m'en fiche. On reste ainsi, savourant la présence de l'autre contre soi, qui nous protège du froid et de la solitude, un petit moment. Je m'écarte un peu et lève la tête vers ses yeux verts. Il est beau : ses traits sont fin et toujours légèrement moqueur. Son visage est encadré par des cheveux châtainsébouriffés plus que d'habitude par le vent._

_Il se baisse et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. Je sens un frisson électrique me remonter l'échine. Je caresse ses lèvres de ma langue, elles s'entrouvrent. Ma langue s'engouffre à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle explore son palais, caresse l'émail de ses dents avant de titiller sa consœur. Elle passe dessus de long en large et se contact me fait rougir, je le sens à la chaleur de mes joues. Ma langue finit par donner de petits a coups sur le bout de la sienne pour l'inviter à jouer et sa langue s'anime pour s'enrouler autour de la mienne en entamant un ballet. Il passe bras autour de mon cou, approfondissant le baiser. J'entoure sa taille et le colle un peu plus à moi._

_Tout se touche : le bout de nos chaussures, le haut de nos cuisses, nos bassins, nos torses se touchent à travers les vêtements. Nos lèvres et nos langues sont scellées._

_Je m'écarte pour reprendre mon souffle, mais trop non plus. Juste assez pour que nos nez se frôlent et que je sente sa respiration accélérée sur mes lèvres humides. Je le trouve magnifique avec sa bouche luisante et rougie, avec ses yeux illuminés par un désir naissant et ses joues rosées. Un autre frisson, plus doux, mais aussi plus intense me parcourt le corps alors qu'une de ses mains passe dans mes cheveux et fait tomber ma casquette sur le manteau blanc. Je sens ma respiration s'est accélérée lorsqu'il comble le minuscule espace qui sépare nos lèvres. Je le laisse dominer le baiser et mains, toujours sur sa taille, passe sou son tee-shirt violet._

_Il est si chaud. Je le sens trembler légèrement tandis que je parcours son dos. Ses doigts sont dans mes cheveux et son autre main fait tomber ma veste sur ma casquette. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour embrasser ma joue jusqu'à l'oreille. J'ai chaud d'un coup, malgré la neige qui continue de tomber. Il souffle et mordille mon lobe. Je pousse un petit soupir las. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que je n'aime qu'ont touche à mes oreilles._

_Il ne me laisse plus le temps d'y penser, descendant dans mon cou et je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe tandis qu'il lèche ma carotide. A moins que ce ne soit le sien, on est si proche..._

_Alors qu'il s'apprête à mordiller la naissance de mes épaules je lui passe son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête avant que mes mains ne reprennent leur emplacement d'origine : dans son dos, dans la chute des reins. Je le regarde il me souris et m'embrasse avant d'envoyer mon haut noir dans la neige._

_Il neige toujours et on est torse nu à se regarder, à se contempler. On n'a pasfroid, collé comme on est. Je me noie dans ses orbes vertes. Et je me rapproche de ses lèvres, encore. Cette fois il me sert contre lui et partage le baiser. Il est tellement passionné... J'ai les jambes coupées, je le laisse me soutenir avant qu'il ne tombe avec moi. Je sursaute lorsque mon dos heurte le froid de la neige il je le vois pouffer. _

_Je le fais rouler et me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Je l'embrasse et il referme ses bras autour de mon cou. Et il en profite pour me faire rouler une nouvelle fois et il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Il entremêle nos doigts qui sont de parts et d'autre de ma tête. Il me regarde avec son sourire en coin avec une expression de supériorité sur le visage. _

_Je détourne les yeux, boudeur. A se moment-là, il m'embrasse dans le cou et me laisse une marque voyante. Nos doigts sont toujours entremêlés. Sa bouche retourne sur mon visage. Il embrasse mon nez, mes yeux, mes joue, ma bouche. Lorsqu'il demande l'accès à ma bouche j'arrête de bouder et le lui accorde. Ses doigts quittent les miens et se perdent dans mes cheveux tandis que je passe mes bras dans son cou._

_Le froid, la neige n'existe plus pour moi. Il n'y a que lui, moi et notre étreinte. Le reste n'est plus là, le temps me semble figé tant je souhaite que ce moment dure toujours._

_Mais il en décide autrement. Il se relève et embrasse mon cou. Je ne peux retenir un petit soupir déçu. Il s'en fiche. Il pose des baisés papillons dans mon cou, sur mes épaules, sur mon torse. Il lèche un de mes tétons, les mordille et je soupire tout doucement. Une de ses mains joue gentiment avec l'autre, m'arrachant un faible gémissement. Ma respiration est saccadée maintenant et je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine tandis qu'il continue ses caresses. Il descend encore titille mon nombril, me tirant un autre gémissement tandis que ses mains sont sur la braguette du pantalon qu'elles descendent doucement._

_Alors que je sens le vêtement quitter mes jambes et le froid que j'avais oublié momentanément me fait frissonner. Je remarque qu'il s'est arrêté de neiger. Je me commence à me sentir étroit dans mon caleçon... Sa langue à finit de torturer mon nombril et laisse une trace humide qui descend vers mon entrejambe. Je me sens rougir et le rythme de ma respiration monte encore d'un cran sous l'appréhension._

_Lorsqu'il arrive au sous-vêtement,ses doigts le descendant doucement et il rejoint mon pantalon, à mes chevilles. Je frissonne encore et gémit doucement lorsqu'il embrasse mon sexe sur toute sa longueur. Je sursaute lorsqu'il commence à le prendre en bouche tandis qu'une de mes mains c'est perdue dans ses cheveux. J'ai envie de le supplier d'arrêté, mais je me contente de gémir plus fortement et..._

« Euh... Bonjour ? »

Non ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas sa voix. Il me manque.

« Est-ce que vous êtes... _Red _? »

Je soupire et me retourne face à un gamin. Il me semble plus jeune que moi, ses traits enfantins sans doute. Je me lève et le détaille rapidement. Ses yeux dorés veulent un combat et même se je lis de l'anxiété dans le faible tremblement de ses mains refermées sur ses _pokéballs_, son attitude clame sa concentration.

S'il est arrivé ici, c'est sans doute qu'il a battu les champion de _Kanto_... et peut-être une ligue d'une autre région. D'ailleurs son léger accent me fait supposer qu'il est de Jotho. On dirait qu'il est venue ici directement après avoir eu son autorisation.

_Haha_... ça fait trois ans que m'entraîne ici et il croit pouvoir me battre ? En tout cas, il va regretter D'avoir troublé mon ... ma concentration et la solitude de ce lieu. Je saisis la _pokéball _de mon pokémon fétiche et envoie Pikachu. Le combat peut commencer.

Bon voilà. Ne sortez pas les haches, les mitraillettes, et autres armes que vous pourriez avoir sous la main. Pour moi, Pokémon reste univers relativement innocent, donc ne m'assassinez pas !

Sinon, rewiew?


End file.
